


生日应该在浴缸里庆祝吗？

by normalmobuko



Category: Supernatural
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-24
Updated: 2018-01-24
Packaged: 2019-03-09 01:25:21
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,897
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13470771
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/normalmobuko/pseuds/normalmobuko
Summary: 没人记得给winchesters过生日。只有Castiel记住了Dean的生日并在浴缸里庆祝了这个生日。（浴缸play，PWP）OOC属于我，永远属于我。*呜：文中如果有这个字，99%都是喉咙里发出的呻吟，不是哭（我不知道用哪个字会更好了x有Sastiel暗示，Sam没有直接出现在啪啪啪里。





	生日应该在浴缸里庆祝吗？

【Destiel】Dean生贺  
（浴缸play，PWP）

OOC属于我，永远属于我。

*呜：文中如果有这个字，99%都是喉咙里发出的呻吟，不是哭（我不知道用哪个字会更好了x

01

Dean快累死了。  
手头上处理着的这个案子，不仅对案子本身毫无头绪，还碰上了一堆能像鸭子一样积极呱呱把八卦说上半天的老女人。她们叽里呱啦说了将近一个小时，却连“Smith探员”们的一个问题都没有回答。

Sam不擅长应对这些，Dean更不擅长了。在Sam开口前，Dean抢先他一步提出了“对比起应对这些八卦老女人，我更愿意回酒店查资料”。在Sam摆出一副婊子脸的时候，Dean回应了他一个“有本事你来咬我啊”臭屁微笑，然后用Impala甩了Sam一脸灰尘扬长而去。

“我回去的时候最好看见你确实是在跟Cas一起查资料！”  
Dean在后视镜中看到Sam气急败坏的身影笑了出声。

嘿！我可是Dean Winchester，我才不会查资料呢。  
再说我们不是还有Cas嘛。

02

Dean哼着Smoke On The Water，打开了旅馆的门。

“Cas？”他喊着Cas的名字，随手把钥匙扔在了床上。房间里空荡荡的，Castiel也没有给他回应，看来这个小翅膀是出门了。

Dean已经做好了今晚的计划。他要先去洗澡，先把身上的老女人香水味儿给全部洗掉，然后再出门去镇上的酒吧猎艳。对了，他突然想起来，这个旅馆的浴室，是有超大浴缸的，说不定他能比平时多花点时间在泡澡上。

当他打开浴室门的时候，没把自己吓个半死。  
“我操！”

Castiel正在里面来回踱步，Dean突然骂了一句，把Castiel吓得也差点原地弹了起来。

“你他妈在浴室搞什么啊，Cas！？”Dean这被猛地一吓，快忘记刚刚的好心情了。  
Castiel不知所措地看着Dean，摆了摆手看上去想说点什么但是什么也没说出口。

Dean这才注意到Castiel没有穿上他的风衣，只是穿着一件白色衬衫和西装裤，甚至没有领带和皮带，这让Dean感觉有点新鲜。  
接着他环顾四周看了看，Castiel脱下来的衣服被整整齐齐地挂在了墙上，而Dean心心念念的浴缸里正冒着蒸腾的热气。

Dean挑起了眉然后深吸了一口气冷静了下来。

“好吧，你要洗澡是吗？那我先出去，”Dean转身顺手准备带上门的时候突然转过身来补充了一句，“希望你下次在的话能回应我！”

“……Dean，”Castiel终于说话了，叫住了Dean——一副可怜巴巴的样子。Dean冒起一股无名火，Cas这个样子搞得就像是他明明什么都没做，是Dean突然跑进来把他骂了一顿，都是Dean的错。

“干什么？”

“我不是想洗澡。”

“什么？”

“我说我不是想洗澡。”Castiel又重复了一遍。

Dean一头雾水。  
“噢所以你是想怎样？放水在浴缸里玩儿想被我骂一顿？还是想放好水等我回来洗澡然后让我好好夸夸你？”

本想佯装生气说完这段话的Dean说到后半句的时候突然没忍住笑了起来。他突然想到了那个画面，觉得说不定还蛮有趣的。

不过当Dean看到Castiel回应以又羞又恼的表情的时候，他就笑不出来了。

“等一下，等下！我的天…”Dean想要打自己一个耳光。  
他向Castiel伸出手做出一个抚慰的动作，然后带着歉意走向Castiel。  
“Cas，对不起。我…”  
天哪，我到底是干了什么破事儿。

“没关系，反正你已经把我嘲笑过了，”Castiel甚至没有抬眼看Dean，绕过Dean走到墙边把挂在墙上的衣服取了下来，“或许你还记得今天是你的生日，我只是想给你点惊喜。既然已经…算了，好吧。”

什么？  
Dean一时间没有反应过来。  
Winchester家从来没有过生日的习惯，他和Sam甚至快要不记得自己的生日，既然Mary已经不在了，那这个日子就更加没有意义了。但是没有想到Castiel会把这个日子放在心上。

或许在他接触人类的那么长时间里，他知道了一般人类会把所有诞生日赋予特殊的意义。

Dean为难地站在原地一直在听Castiel边穿上衣服，边像是抱怨似的碎碎念。  
“看来你已经做好了洗个澡出去找艳遇的准备，祝你有个愉快的夜晚。”Castiel已经在穿戴的过程中整理好了自己的情绪，然后抬起头用明亮的蓝色看着Dean，“……噢对了，如果你不想用那缸水的话就把它放掉吧。”

Dean一把抓住了Castiel的领子，把他一把拽了过来，Castiel甚至来不及反应，就这样措手不及地被Dean整个人扔进了浴缸里。

水花大得把Dean也溅湿了。  
Dean没有考虑过水温的问题——还好水并不烫，不然这时候Castiel就不只是湿身那么简单了。

Dean抹了把脸，迅速地把鞋子给踩掉，然后一只脚跨在了湿得像破布一样的Castiel身上，扯住他刚刚绑好的领带，像侵略一样啃咬上了Castiel的嘴。

Castiel像溺水者一样死死地扒住浴缸边缘，事实上考虑到他被剥夺了呼吸，并在水中狼狈的样子，他觉得自己的脑子也不太清晰了，他甚至不记得这一切是怎么发生的。他唯一能感受到的只有无比接近的Dean的味道，还有Dean柔软的舌头和双唇。

Dean终于放开了他。  
Castiel大口呼吸，几乎无法思考。他看不到自己被吻肿的唇和被冲击的事实搞得茫然的眼神，他只看到Dean跟他一样喘着粗气，解开了他同样湿嗒嗒的FBI套装。

然后Castiel花了好几秒才反应过来Dean最后跟他说了什么——

“Cas，告诉我。在你的计划里，接下来会发生什么？”

03

Castiel在Dean的帮助下，把自己因为湿透而紧紧贴在腿上的西装裤连同黑色的四角内裤一起脱了下来，然后背对着Dean，在浴缸里扶着墙端的浴缸边缘跪了下来。

“…在我的计划里，当你打开浴室门的时候，会看到我…只穿着我的衬衫跪在浴缸里……”

Dean咽了咽口水，他不知道Castiel是因为羞愧还是故意把话说得那么慢。Castiel的白色衬衫紧紧地贴着他的背部，肌肉的轮廓若隐若现，Dean甚至忍不住想象透过这件湿透的衬衫看到他胸前突起的浅色乳头。

“…然后呢？”Dean觉得自己也应该把西装裤给脱掉，似乎是湿裤子的原因，他觉得裆部越来越不舒服。

随着Castiel的自我描述，他同时朝着Dean撅起了屁股，丰满的臀肉不能完全包裹住的小穴在Dean眼前若隐若现。  
“那时候你会看到我，朝着你撅着屁股，”Castiel松开了一只扶着浴缸的手，往后摸索拉住了Dean的手，然后把Dean的手拉到了自己挂着水珠的屁股上，“……然后我会，我会求你摸我。……Dean，摸摸我，求你。”

Dean无言地回应Castiel的请求，双手在Castiel的臀部上像是描绘轮廓一样的轻轻抚摸，他甚至能看到Castiel的小穴因为Dean的每一次轻柔过头的接触兴奋得反复收缩，慢慢地Castiel的腿也开始发抖。明明就在空气湿度那么高的浴室里，Dean却越来越觉得口干舌燥。

“Dean，不要对我那么坏…你明明可以再，再粗暴一点…”被Dean说是摸更像是撩的动作搞得痒痒得腿软的Castiel恨不得亲手去抚慰自己的屁股，他在忍耐。

Dean笑了起来，如Castiel所愿大力蹂躏起了他的臀肉，在Castiel的屁股上措不及防地狠狠打了一巴掌。  
“……唔！”Castiel咬住了自己的嘴唇，把让人羞耻的声音堵在了嘴里，痛感和快感通过他的神经流窜到他的全身，复杂的感觉让他忍不住像猫一样弓起了背，然后急促地呼吸了起来。

“像这样吗？”Castiel没有回头看都能猜到现在的Dean在玩味地观察着自己的反应，他的视线就算经过这蒸汽的过滤依然让人觉得灼热。

等待着Castiel回答的Dean玩弄起了Castiel的臀肉。  
Castiel的臀部手感很好，Dean忍不住恶狠狠地又抓了几下，最后掰开臀部露出Castiel欲求不满的小穴，用空闲的拇指在小穴周边的皱肉轻轻打转。

“嗯唔…是、是的…”Castiel发出了欲求不满的呻吟，主动摇着屁股迎上Dean的手掌，渴求着更多，他腿抖得更厉害了。

在Castiel被Dean撩爽的时候，措不及防，Dean的巴掌狠狠地打到了Castiel的另一边臀肉。  
这次Castiel的腿软得彻底支撑不下去了，滑倒在了浴缸里。

“然后呢？”  
Dean没有向Castiel伸出援助之手，任凭Castiel死死地扒着浴缸，换了一个更加色情的跪姿把欠操的屁股翘得更高，Dean的巴掌印还清晰地印在Castiel的屁股上。Dean甚至能看到Castiel又硬又粗的鸡巴高高翘起，龟头铃口正湿嗒嗒地滴着不知道是淫液还是水的液体。

“然后我会被你摸屁股摸到鸡巴很硬…我就会求你操我，……Dean，求你…呜…操我……”

Dean终于意识到，自己的裆部紧得要命并不是裤子的原因，他的鸡巴早就翘得跟Castiel的一样高了。

04

Dean拉低了自己的裤子，掏出了鸡巴在Castiel的臀缝中摩擦，Castiel略微有些发红的小穴似乎因为现状正兴奋地收缩着，Dean挤了一些沐浴露抹到了Castiel的穴口上，令人意外，原本打算帮Castiel进行扩张的Dean用中指毫无障碍地进入了Castiel的小穴里。

“Cas，今天你自己用手指操过你的小穴了？”  
Castiel把脸抵在浴缸壁上，艰难地回头看着Dean，Dean甚至怀疑Castiel被情欲氤氲的眼睛现在是不是真的能看到他，Castiel的眼神里充满被发现了秘密一样的不安。

“回答我。”  
“呜…是，是的…Dean，我操过我的小穴了……”

Dean把两根手指塞到Castiel的小穴里去，扣弄着他柔软的内壁，惹得他扭起了腰。

“…你知道吗Cas，Sammy到现在可能都还以为你一天都在旅馆里查资料呢。”Dean又将手指深入了一些，触碰到了Castiel的前列腺，然后在那里重重地按压了下去，Castiel爽到呻吟声从唇齿间泄露了出来，“你说如果Sammy一回来就听到你在这儿淫叫会是什么反应？”

“……！”  
Castiel忍不住开始想象那样的画面，他被Dean操得神志不清的时候Sam出现了，就在他们门口看着Castiel被操。这种背德感让Castiel全身发热，他甚至开始期待这样的场景出现，然而仅存不多的羞耻感努力把这种火辣的想法封锁在了理智之内。

为了逃离这种想法，于是他恳求Dean不要再说了。

“Dean，不要说了。操我，快操我，求你…”

“如你所愿。”  
说着，Dean退出了他的手指，一手扶着Castiel的腰，一手扶着他的大鸡巴撞进了Castiel的淫穴里，Castiel终于得到了渴求已久的被填满的感觉，货真价实的Dean的鸡巴，这个尺寸不是Castiel的手指能比的，他得到了想象以上的满足。  
“大…呜好大……Dean，Dean…求你……”

“嚯？你的小穴没有被其他人操过吗？”  
Castiel尽自己所能摇了摇头，“…没有……”  
“那你今天可得好好得用这个小穴含着我的鸡巴了。”这样说着，Dean朝着Castiel的屁股挺进了一下。

Dean在Castiel的体内缓慢地进行活塞运动，确保每一下都准确而猛烈地撞在Castiel最敏感的地方。Castiel酥爽得四肢发软，手指在浴缸边缘掰得发白，他不敢松手，生怕Dean的一次撞击就能把他操翻在浴缸里。

Castiel再也没能忍住被操爽的呻吟。

“Dean…Dean……”他情不自禁地叫着Dean的名字，光是想着Dean正在操自己这件事他就已经快要高潮了。

“Cas，松开一只手，替我捏捏你的乳头。”Dean的命令中夹杂着沉重的喘息，Castiel知道了自己不是唯一一个被情欲俘虏的人。

Castiel在Dean越来越猛烈地抽插中小心翼翼地松开了扒着浴缸边缘的左手，把手颤颤巍巍地伸进了自己的衣服里，抚上了一整天都未经过爱抚的乳头。

“用指甲掐掐它，它肯定喜欢我这么干。”Dean命令道。  
Castiel试探着力度掐了掐自己的乳头，不同于打屁股的快感和痛感跟淫穴正在享受地快感联动了起来。“……呜！”

“感觉很好不是吗？”  
不再需要Dean的指令，Castiel已经懂得了如何才能让自己更爽。  
他不停地掐着、用力揉捏着自己的乳头，快感几乎要击溃他的理智之墙。他更加主动地扭起腰肢撞上Dean正在操弄自己的鸡巴，渴求更多。

“欲求不满哈，你们天使其实都是淫荡的小婊子还是怎么着？还是只有你是，Cas？”

“我是，我是…呜…哈…我是……”  
Dean轻笑了一声，他觉得Castiel甚至已经不能理解Dean在说什么了。

配合着Castiel的节奏，Dean加快了抽擦的速度。Dean的鸡巴已经变得更硬更粗了，硬到在Castiel蜜穴里进行流畅的抽插都变得艰难了起来。

Castiel再也承受不住越来越让他抓狂的撞击，他滑倒在了水所剩不多的浴缸底，放弃了狼狈地扑腾，像溺水者一样沉溺在了Dean带给他的快感之中。

“Dean，求求你呜呜…让我摸摸我的鸡巴，求你……”  
Dean故意忽视了Castiel的请求，他的鸡巴在不停地滴着前液，颤颤巍巍几乎要射出来。

Castiel一副醉生梦死的样子让Dean的理智也险些溃堤，就连他也需要通过极强的精神力来进行射精的控制。

他没有通知Castiel，把硬得像棍子一样的鸡巴从他的体内拔了出来。他能看到一些白色的沐浴露在Castiel被操开了的穴口里流了出来。

正在因为快感精神在云端飞的Castiel因为少了鸡巴的填充带来的失落感几乎一下子击垮了他，他没有移动抵在浴缸壁上的脸，仿佛好梦初醒一般神志不清地转动着眼珠看着Dean，由于勃发的荷尔蒙得不到宣泄，Castiel的眼泪大颗大颗地流了出来。  
“Dean…？”

“Shhhh，”Dean安慰道，他伸手挤出了更多的沐浴露，涂抹到自己的鸡巴上，过于冰凉让他忍不住倒吸一口冷气，“别担心Cas，只是太紧了，我需要更多润滑。”

“不！…你不需要，只是…”Castiel几乎是秒反驳，然后换上了不知道从谁那里学来的狗狗眼，“快进来，求你了…Dean，不要离开我……”

“那么想要我的鸡巴哈，Cas？”  
Dean把蓄势待发的鸡巴重新塞进了Castiel的小穴里，Castiel从鼻腔里发出了一声长而满足的呻吟。

 

“Cas你真是…那么喜欢你就一辈子含着我的鸡巴吧。”

去他妈的控制。  
Dean想。

 

05

“操…操操…！Dean，Dean啊啊啊…好爽…我还要更多呜……啊啊……”

Dean从来没有想到自己有一天会看到被操到口不择言的Castiel。

“你看上去就像没有鸡巴就活不下去的样子，Cas。”  
“是的…！是的…呜…”

“…是谁的鸡巴都能插你是吗？”  
“是的Dean，是的…！用力操我，求你了…啊啊…”

Dean明明知道Castiel已经理解不了自己的话，却还在坏心眼地捉弄他。  
“嚯？那我不操你了，你找别人去吧。”Dean停下了动作，把鸡巴退到了穴口威胁Castiel。

“Dean！Dean…不，不要，求你了，求你了…”Castiel主动把屁股迎上去，重新把Dean的鸡巴含了进去。Dean干脆就没在动，任凭Castiel主动往自己的鸡巴上蹭，显然像这样并不能让他满足，他快要把Dean顶翻。

“Cas，我的天，你真应该看看你现在没有羞耻感的样子有多淫荡…”  
Dean的视角甚至能看到Castiel是如何卖弄他的小穴，想要把Dean的鸡巴完全吞下去。

Dean扔在浴缸外的西装外套内传出了电话铃声，Castiel看到Dean打算去拿电话的时候几乎是绝望的。  
“不，Dean…不要接…你不能这样对我……”

“是Sam。”Dean朝Castiel眨了眨眼。  
Sam的名字让Castiel稍微恢复了一些理智，他不得不停了下来，然而无法被满足的欲望让他几乎要哭着大喊。

“嘿Sam，怎么了？”这样说着的Dean扶着Castiel的腰狠狠地往里面挺进了一下。

“啊呜……！”Castiel的声音被他努力抑制在喉咙里。

[你在旅馆吗？查资料？] Sam是来查岗的，他对Dean丢下他依然很生气。  
Dean意味深长地看了一眼Castiel，回Sam道，“当然，我就在旅馆，Cas就在我身边呢！你不信我把电话给他好了。”

Castiel瞪大了眼睛。他几乎是难以置信地接过了Dean递给他的电话。  
“……Hello，Sam。”  
[你的嗓子怎么了，Cas？]  
Cas的嗓子听上去有些嘶哑，但是Sam不知道原因，不知道都是因为他哥哥把Castiel操到不停地像个欠操的婊子一样放荡地淫叫。  
“……没、没事，可能是感冒了。”

“感冒？你认真的吗？你觉得Sam会相信一个天使感冒了？”Dean用只有Castiel能听到的声音吐槽道，Castiel的脸涨红了。

Dean在浴缸里坐下，从浴缸的另一边捞起了Castiel。

[……好吧？Dean有在好好工作的对吧？你不要包庇他。]  
“……是的。”Castiel从来没有觉得那么内疚过，他甚至不知道Sam回来该用什么表情来面对他。

“’是的是的，你的哥哥有在好好工作，他正在好好地操我呢~’”  
Dean掰开了Castiel的臀肉，让他的屁股对准自己的鸡巴按住他坐了下去。

Castiel几乎尖叫了出来。

“唔…！”为了忍耐，Castiel把自己的嘴唇咬破皮了。  
[Cas，能帮我查一下这个图腾吗，我发给你了…还有就是……]

Dean悠闲地坐在浴缸里，用胯部一下一下地顶着Castiel。  
“Cas恭喜你，你又重新得到了你要的大鸡巴~”Dean还在继续他的恶作剧，他甚至一点都不害怕Sam知道他正在跟他的天使做什么。

Dean从背后伸手绕道Castiel的胸前，把他湿成破布一样的衬衫纽扣解开，然后抚上了他的胸，把鸡巴往Castiel的小穴里送的同时，玩弄着Castiel先前被他自己玩得红肿的乳头。Castiel乳头的手感就跟Dean先前想象得一样好，如果不是这个体味，他甚至想用嘴把它含住吸吮，说不定还能吸出一些天使奶水。

“…Dean，……住手…！”  
[Cas？你在听吗？]

“我、我在，我在…！…”  
“撒谎，你根本就没有在听。”Dean边说边用舌头灵巧地舔弄着Cas另一边没有在听电话的耳洞。

Dean用力掐弄着Castiel的乳头的同时，猛烈地把Castiel顶起来然后让他自身的体重更狠地往Dean身上坐，这种深度和力度对于Castiel来说前所未有，爽到他快要疯了。他的体重让Dean把他操得很好。

“啊啊…呜啊啊……Dean！……”  
[Cas？怎么了Cas？嘿！]

“看吧，我就说你的淫叫那么大声肯定会被Sam听到。”Dean笑道。  
Castiel没有给Dean任何回应，他迅速地被快感给吞没。

“还是说知道Sam在听着他哥哥在操你，让你变得更兴奋了？”

“啊…啊啊…Dean停下，太深了，啊啊…不不要…”  
快感来得太突然，Castiel没拿住手机，手机滑落在浴缸底下，他甚至还没有切断跟Sam的通话。然而Dean的攻势让他无暇顾及Sam了。

“你可真没礼貌啊，Cas。Sammy正关心你发生什么事呢，告诉他Cas，告诉他你怎么了。”  
“Sam…啊啊…Sammm…呜……我正在…被你哥哥的鸡巴操……他在操我呜啊啊…”

“嚯？你这样说得好像是我的错一样。”Dean抓住Castiel的大腿狠狠地往Dean身上压，Castiel从来没有把Dean的鸡巴吃得那么深，他的脑子快融成浆糊了。

“啊，啊啊……是我求他操我的…是我…是呜啊啊”

“Dean…呜啊啊……Dean啊啊…”Castiel没有办法回答，只是重复喊着一些毫无意义的字母，还有Dean的名字。

“我要射了，Cas，我要射在你里面了。”  
Dean加快了抽插的速度，Castiel的呻吟已经不再成句了，到最后他只能靠在Dean的身上，甚至喉咙嘶哑得没能叫出声来。

Dean的精液一股股地射进了Castiel的小穴里。

“Dean…啊啊啊啊……”  
与此同时，Castiel终于也被操射在了自己身上，然后他因为突如其来的绝佳快感全身痉挛着晕了过去。

 

余韵过后，Dean把进了水的手机扔出了浴缸外，然后重新把浴缸装满了热水。  
他累死了，然而他的鸡巴还插在Castiel红肿的小穴里，他也想就这样睡过去，他甚至能想象当Sam回来时看到他们的反应。

说真的，如果今天不是Castiel专门为Dean准备的生日惊喜，Dean可能会邀请Sam加入他们。  
……不过，等等。

Castiel是怎么知道Dean是一个人回来的？他通常会跟Sam一起……

——这个生日惊喜本来就是为三个人准备的。

想明白过来的Dean笑了出来。

“你还真是一个贪心又淫乱的天使婊子不是吗。”Dean在意识被抛在脑后的Castiel耳边呢喃道。

06

哦对了。  
睡过去之前Dean突然想起，Castiel还没跟他说生日快乐呢。


End file.
